


Gerard's Waves

by wibblywobblytime77



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Inspired by a Story, M/M, Ocean, Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytime77/pseuds/wibblywobblytime77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a wonderful story I read that was riddled with the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard's Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [November 1st](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095502) by [penceyprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/pseuds/penceyprat). 



Watercolors By Cyelowyn Willey


End file.
